


Capture

by BlackHawk13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the boys play an innocent childhood game which leads to some not so innocent fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own One Direction or any of the individual boys, no matter how much I'd like too. Since I personally don't know the 1D boys any characteristics in this fic are what I made up on my impression of them. I mean no offense or anything.
> 
> Beta read by my dear lovely Kueble, who dragged my down into the dark abyss that is this fandom :)

“You’re gonna loose! Just give up already!” Zayn called out. “We’ve captured the blonde one!”

Louis gasped and clung to Liam. “They’ve taken our precious baby!”

Liam held him close. “We’ll get him back! He’s strong, he’ll be ok.” 

“It’s pointless! We’re torturing the information out of blondie right now!”

Louis squealed, tightening his hold on the bigger boy. “They’re hurting my baby!”

“Niall’s a strong boy! He’ll be ok!” Liam bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t convinced their baby boy would be ok, not with those two.

Zayn jogged back to house part of the playground that he and Harry made their fort.

“No! Stop!” Niall squealed and tried to get away. 

Harry was sitting on his legs and tickling the blonde’s sides and middle. “Tell us where it is!”

“Never!” Niall gritted his teeth and glared at his torturer defiantly. 

“The other two are hiding out there.” Zayn mused. 

Harry kept tickling. “Tell us and I’ll stop.”

Niall whimpered and squirmed, tears in his blue eyes. “Nooo…”

Harry sighed dramatically. “You leave me no choice.” He pulled up Niall’s shirt.

“No Harry don’t!” He begged. Niall doubled his efforts to get away. 

Harry turned his nimble fingers to Niall’s hips. 

He squealed and bucked up, trying to get away even harder. He was extremely sensitive there. “Ok, ok! Stop! I’ll tell you!”

Harry pulled his hands back, looking down at his prisoner with a raised eyebrow. 

Niall took a second to catch his breath. “It’s…in the…big tree…past the…benches…” 

“Thanks love!” Harry kissed his cheek and made sure his white bandana was secured around Niall’s wrists before getting up and running after Zayn. 

Niall groaned and laid on the ground waiting for someone to come back and get him. Zayn and Harry’s triumphant whoops told him the game of capture the flag was over. He sighed a little. They always won. 

Minutes passed by and Niall was still tied up in the playground. “Guys come one! Not funny!” He tried to wriggle himself free. 

Harry stopped by Niall’s feet, practically drooling. He really enjoyed a tied up Niall. 

Niall finally spots him and raises an eyebrow. “A little help Haz?”

Harry dropped down to all fours and crawled towards him. 

Niall licked his lips and gulped a bit. Ok, that’s really hot. 

The curly haired boy straddled the older boy’s hips. “Sorry babe, keep you waiting?” He licked Niall’s lips. 

Niall moaned and nodded. “Yeah, a bit. Untie me?”

Harry bit the other boy’s lips. “Not yet.” He kept his Niall firmly pinned under him as he leaned in and attacked his neck. He did it slow, licking, sucking, and biting. He focused on the spots that drove Niall crazy; under his ear, over his pulse, and right above his collarbone. 

Niall groaned and ground his hips up. “H-harry…” 

Harry didn’t stop until each spot had a swelling bruise. He pushed Niall’s shirt up, ignoring his cries. He ran his thumbs over his nipples. 

Niall groaned, his head falling back. 

He grinned and bit down his body. Harry took his time, biting and sucking on the hardening nubs. He nibbled down Niall’s taught stomach. He used his mouth to unbutton and unzip his jeans. 

Niall was panting and arching off the ground. His blue eyes filled with lust and his lips parted from the force of his breaths. 

Harry yanked his jeans and briefs down. “Come here love, on your knees.” He grasped the other boy’s biceps and practically pulled him upright. 

Niall fell into the younger boy, pushing his mouth against his sloppily. 

Harry laughed into the kiss but gently pulled back. “I need you to put that pretty little mouth to better use.” With one hand he undid his own jeans, pulling himself out. The other hand guided Niall down. 

Niall moaned softly, licking his lips. He liked Harry taking control, dominating the situation. He took Harry into his mouth, looking up at the boy as he did. He pushed his tongue against the vein on the underside of his shaft and scraped his teeth against the top. He wanted Harry as strung out as he was. 

Harry bit his lip to concentrate. Niall was amazing at sucking him off, but he had other plans. He pulled out the small bottle of lube form his back pocket, uncapping it with his teeth. He lubed up his fingers before pushing his middle finger in. 

Niall moaned around him, his eyes fluttering shut. He was completely stuffed with Harry, and he was more than ok with that. 

Shivers ran up and down Harry’s spine. He could get off on the sounds Niall made alone. He pushed a second finger in and scissored them apart. 

Niall cried out, pushing his hips back against his hand. He sucked a little harder on Harry, more than eager to be fingered while giving a blowjob. 

Harry was panting by the time he added a third finger. He could last; he wasn’t going to finish before the fun really got started. But if Niall kept doing that flicking thing with his tongue he was in trouble. He stretched him with all three fingers for a few minutes before slapping his ass. “That’s enough love.” 

Niall pulled back with an obnoxiously loud pop. 

“Let’s get you turned around babe.” It was awkward moving about with Niall’s hands still bound and his jeans tangled around his ankles. But they managed with a lot of giggles and falling over. “Lean back.”

Niall leaned his weight back against Harry’s chest, his head tipping back against the boy’s shoulder. 

Harry squirted some lube into Niall’s bound hands. “Do me a favor?” He whispered in his ear before biting it. 

Niall moaned deeply. It was awkward, but he got the younger boy’s erection full coated with the lube. 

Harry gripped Niall’s hips and pushed into him. He held onto him tightly, not wanting him to fall. 

He cried out, pushing his hips back. 

Harry moaned and thrusted in and out, steady and deep. He attacked the other side of Niall’s neck, making the blonde moan louder. 

“H-harry!” 

“Tip forwards a bit.” He groaned when Niall leaned a bit away from him. “That’s it love.” 

Niall screamed. Harry was able to hit his prostate with each thrust like this. 

Harry grinned and thrusted harder. He loved when he made Niall come undone. 

Niall moaned and screamed until the only word he knew was Harry. It didn’t take long for heat to coil up tight in his belly and explode; throwing him so far over the edge he didn’t know what was up or down. 

Harry swore profusely as Niall clenched around him. He was able to give a few more thrusts before releasing his own orgasm deep inside Niall. 

The boys collapsed onto the ground, their chests heaving and their bodies soaked with sweat. 

The blonde moaned, squirming a bit. “H-harry?”

“Hmmm?” He nuzzled into Niall’s ruined neck. 

“Untie me? Please?”

He chuckled. “Alright beautiful.” He untied his white bandana and proudly tied it back around his head. “Sore?”

“Very.”

Harry rubbed his arms. “Sorry.”

“You owe me a massage.”

Harry grinned at him. “I can do that.”

“You better.” Niall was able to fix his pants without as much trouble as last time. He scrambled out of the playground house before he could be locked in again. 

Laughing Harry followed him. “Race you back?”

Niall seemed to think about it before taking off towards the hotel they were staying at. 

“That’s cheating!” Harry took off after him. 

The boys snuck in the back door of the hotel and made it up to their room, Niall claiming his victory.


End file.
